


you hit me like a lightning bolt

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Out, Post Jonnor Breakup, Wet Dream, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year of high school, Connor finds himself seriously attracted to his ex boyfriend turned best friend's older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were soft lips against Connor’s for a moment before the other teen pulled away, and Connor looked into hazel eyes, slack jawed and a little flushed in wake of the kiss. 

“Jesus, your turn.” He hears, and he pulls away from his ex boyfriend’s older brother. The two had ended up at the house party of a mutual acquaintance. Connor watched Jesus spin the bottle, eyes catching the other boy’s. He shifted his jaw and looked away, concentrating on his phone. 

Not all teenage relationships were destined to work out. Jude and Connor’s were no exception to this rule. They had dated just shy of a year. The breakup in it’s self was clean and the boys had long since gotten over it and moved on. They were still best friends. Not that Jude liked these types of things. But Connor shot him back a quick text, failing to mention the fact he’d kissed the other boy’s brother and really liked it. 

Connor got up after the Jesus incident, eventually wandering into the backyard, taking a seat in a lounge chair. His head was buzzing with the bit of vodka he had in his system, and the teen ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, lightened from a season of being outside almost every day. He was in his own cloud of thought when a voice broke through the barrier and he looked over to find Jesus in the chair next to him, taking a moment to process his greeting. 

“Hey.” Connor said back with a slight delay. He’d noticed how attractive Jesus was two years ago, sure. How could anyone not? But he’d been with Jude, unable to even glance at anyone else. His inner monologue was interrupted once again when the other teen replied, eyes sweeping over him. Was Jesus checking him out? 

“Why haven’t you been over lately?” the question was casual, but Connor was surprised that Jesus had noticed his absence as of late. He and Jude weren’t on bad terms on any means, but Jude was kinda involved with this new guy and Connor didn’t really think the other guy liked him that much. 

“Been giving him space, with Aaron in the picture now.” Connor shrugged casually. Jesus nodded like he understood, and Connor nibbled at his bottom lip. 

“That kid is kinda sketchy to me. Looks like he smokes too much weed or something.” Jesus commented, earning a snort from Connor. The blond shrugged. “I don’t know too much about him. He’s all Jude talks about now, though.” 

“Are you jealous?” Jesus’ question wasn’t surprising. Connor had been asked this several times now by a few different people, and he shook his head.

“No. Jude’s my best friend and I’ve moved on.” he answered honestly, watching as Jesus’ tongue went out to flick at his bottom lip. The older boy nodded once again, looking at Connor like he was trying to figure something out. 

Connor’s own face was flushed as his mind took to replaying the kiss between the two of them. Soft, slightly chapped lips against his, a hand on his knee, feeling Jesus close to him. The very thought caused a hitch in his breathing and he looked at Jesus, catching his eye. His face turned a darker pink, and he chuckled, trying to push the sudden intense feelings off for right then. It wasn’t just then that he’d felt sudden intense attraction to Jesus. 

His mind went back to a couple months before. Connor was over for a movie night, complete with Jude sprawling his legs all up on his lap and the two of them binge watching whatever show was interesting at the time. Right then it was Sense8. Footsteps caught Connor’s attention, and he turned to where the noise was. Jesus came downstairs, sweats riding low on his hips, no shirt on. He’d obviously just showered, and Connor felt his face flush as he forced himself to look away. He’d really just checked out Jude’s older brother. And liked it. There he was again, Jesus definitely had more clothes on, but he still felt that kind of electric pull towards the other teen. 

Oh yeah, he was kind of fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's kind of a little shit.

They didn’t speak about the kiss after that. They actually didn’t speak at all. But the following Tuesday, Connor walked out of the boy’s bathroom, almost colliding with Jesus. The blond made a noise and looked up at the older teen. 

“I’m sorry.” His apology earned a shrug in response from Jesus, who flashed Connor a grin. Connor found himself mesmerized with Jesus’ crooked little grin and his stupid broad shoulders. Connor found himself watching Jesus walk away, and he grinned to himself. He made his own way to his locker, popping it open to put away his English stuff and take out trigonometry homework. 

“You need to stop staring at my brother’s ass.” a voice said next to him, and Connor looked over to find Jude, getting his own books out of his locker. Connor stared at him. Had he been that obvious? He’d been over after the party to hang out and play video games for a while. It was like Jesus was purposely around just to drive him insane. The teen cleared his throat. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Connor tried to say, to which Jude snorted, smirking at him. Jude had a way of being really good at reading people. And Connor’s blatant drooling was kind of a dead ringer. 

“Bullshit. It’s okay that you like my brother, you know.” Jude added on, and smirked. Connor shrugged. He was a little hesitant because being best friends was one thing. But liking your ex boyfriend’s brother? Was something else entirely. Besides, Jesus was straight, right? Of course, he’d only kissed Connor because the bottle landed on him. Rules of circumstance. Connor shut his locker. 

“Jude, your brother is straight.” He protested. Jude looked amused. 

“Yeah, sure.” he made a noncommittal hand gesture. Jude looked like he knew something that Connor didn’t. Which was very possible. There was always something going on at the house. Connor didn’t even try to keep up with anyone else’s drama besides Jude’s, usually. Which was minimal compared to the endless cloud of angst that hung over the house.

“Come over later.” Jude shot him a knowing grin, and then grabbed his bag, walking away to meet up with Aaron. Connor watched the black haired teen wrap an arm around his best friend. He continued to surprise himself, Connor had been sure it would hurt even a little when Jude found someone else. Though there was nothing. There had been hurt for the few months after the breakup. A lot of tears, awkward conversations, periods where the two just didn’t talk at all. But their friendship mended it’s self, and Connor found himself with an almost brotherly love for the other boy, glad to have kept him in his life. 

\---------

Knocking wasn’t necessary for Connor when it came to the Adams-Fosters, just about ever. He walked into the familiar residence, looking around for someone to be home. Jude was home; he could hear the faint sound of whatever game he was playing upstairs. Connor jogged up the stairs and walked into the room. 

“Are you playing Bejeweled or Candy Crush today?” he asked his friend in amusement. Jude held out the phone. Candy Crush. Connor nodded and sat down on the bed, Jesus’ presence catching his eye. He looked over at him, thinking Jude wasn’t going to notice. But he did, and Connor turned to face a smirk. Connor made a whining noise and swatted at Jude. 

“Hey Jesus, are you straight?” Jude looked over at Jesus. The oldest of the three let out a snort, not even looking up at his phone. “Hell no.” his reply came. Connor glared at Jude, who smirked wider. 

Jude only grinned at him and got up. “I need to shower.” he pronounced, and tossed his phone on the bed. Connor watched his friend disappear into the bathroom, closing the door. He swore under his breath, sitting there for a minute. He looked up when there was a voice. Jesus’, specifically. 

“You wanna play a round of Mortal Kombat?” Jesus was asking. Connor nodded dumbly, and then odded again when he processed what the other boy was actually saying. 

“Yeah, okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream date. a wet dream? hm.

_Connor loved the feel of the older boy above him like this. Jesus panted from his place, his tanned, muscled torso rippling with the sheer force of the labor of his hard breathing. Connor buried his hands into the soft black hair that Jesus donned, letting the other teen kiss his collarbone, sucking red marks along the hard outline of the bone. He let out a moan, arching his back, his hands roaming the other’s naked sides, his back, his chest._

_Jesus’ head traveled down his torso, leaving little kisses and nips to Connor’s own tanned skin, earning another soft moan from the blond boy. Connor watched Jesus’ head dip lower, stopping at his navel, leaving a little soft pink mark next to it. His back arched just a little farther as Jesus reached his destination, taking the----_

Connor shot awake with a start at the harsh dinging of his alarm, and he cursed quietly, running a hand through his sweaty blond hair. He shook his head, the images of his dream coming back to him and he took a deep breath. It was perfect, really. Now he had a crush on his best friend’s brother, and a boner. His text tone went off and he gingerly picked up the phone. Great. The last person he’d wanted to talk to today. Jesus.

Jesus: question

Connor: what’s up?

Jesus: you wanna get ice cream or smth later?

Connor froze in his place on his bed. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment and blinked. The screen still read the same thing as it did. He sighed shakily, hands unsteady as he typed back a reply.

Connor: like a date?

Jesus: well yeah   
Connor: yeah   
Connor: yeah okay.  
Connor: what time?  
Jesus: like 3

The blonde took a deep breath. He didn’t know if he’d even be able to look Jesus in the eyes today, but he would definitely try. His heart had started pounding and he exhaled again, nodding to no one but himself.

Connor: okay. see you then.

He bit down on his bottom lip and turned to get out of bed. The teen was mentally preparing a list of everything he needed to do before three. Wash the dishes, go for a run, shower, and finish his chem homework. He could do this.

O.-o

They’d agreed to meet up at this ice cream place close to the beach, and Connor found he was the first on there. He leaned against the building, texting Jude to keep his nerves in check. He was interrupted by a voice to his right.

“Hey.” he was greeted with a grinning Jesus in a dark green shirt and light wash jeans and he wanted to say his breath was taken away. Jesus seemed to be doing that very easily lately. Connor smiled back at him.

“Hey. Was starting to think you stood me up.” he joked, standing up straight and tucking his phone into his back pocket. Jesus gave a laugh,

“Nah. I already got threatened by Jude today. I don’t have a death wish.”

Connor snorted as they walked up to the door. He wasn’t even surprised, honestly. He walked in when Jesus opened the door. “What’d he say to you?” Connor asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“That if I hurt his best friend, he wouldn’t hesitate to scoop out my eyeballs with a spoon while I sleep.” Jesus ran a hand through his hair and Connor laughed.

“Sounds like Jude. I wouldn’t ever want to cross him.” They approached the counter and he looked at the menu board, deciding on chocolate soft serve with chocolate sprinkles. Jesus ordered a plain vanilla with fries, and handed the girl a twenty just as Connor pulled out his wallet.

“I was going to pay.” he protested, and Jesus shrugged.

“I asked you out. I’ll pay.” Connor nodded, running a hand over the back of his neck. They found a single booth table and the younger teen sat with his ice cream, stealing a fry from the other. Their conversation flowed easily, and Connor found himself relaxed in Jesus’ presence. In the past, he’d found him so intimidating, but the other really wasn’t at all. He was fast to reply and funny, and Connor found himself laughing a lot more than he had in a couple of years. When both of their bowls were empty and there were only crispy fry ends left, Jesus looked at Connor.

“You should come over.” he suggested. Connor found himself nodding. He even let Jesus drive him to the house. Upon arrival, he discovered it mostly empty. With only Jude and Mariana binge watching their latest show on the couch, the two were easily able to find their way upstairs, and Jesus closed the door quietly. It was electric then, like some force pushed the two together. Connor walked over, his lips finding the older boys in a chaste kiss. At first.

Connor slid a hand into Jesus’ hair as their kiss grew more feverish, and he found himself on top of Jesus’ twin bed with the other boy on top of him. His hands roamed Jesus’ clothed chest, and his breathing hitched as his lip was nipped, and Jesus’ tongue in his mouth. He made a quiet noise.

The sound of the door opening and an “Oh, shit.” filled the silence that had been filled with the sounds of kissing. Connor looked up to find Jude standing there, obviously surprised that they’d made out after the first date. Jesus sat up and Connor almost immediately missed the connection. The blond coughed awkwardly.

**  
**“I should get going. I’ll text you later?” He offered the elder boy. Jesus nodded in response, letting Connor slip past both of them, cheeks burning.


End file.
